Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 Sep 2017
04:41:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:11:17 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:01:26 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:31:30 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:41:57 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:12:02 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:02:25 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:32:29 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:43:47 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:13:51 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:53:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: you had to refresh too? 17:53:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi 17:53:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 17:54:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo Alex 17:54:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sup Casey 17:54:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I hope I didn't sound too mean or anything. I was just slightly annoyed. 17:54:27 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:54:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: sorry, btw, I just didn't want that edit war to continue, lol 17:54:43 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You did the right thing. 17:55:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: (y) 17:55:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that was a gray area 17:55:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: as it does not follow policy but it was an admin who put them in to begin with 17:56:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Actually I have opted for a solution before that would've satisfied (I think) everyone 17:56:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: We add captions on the talk page 17:56:35 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What'a talk page? 17:56:42 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *s 17:56:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /Talk: 17:56:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I think you can store then in the image page itself as well, I think 17:56:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yes you can 17:57:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: However that'd be a bit tedious 17:57:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: si can move it with a script but, im lazy to code it out tbh 17:57:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: true 17:57:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: We can just copy paste the gallery onto it's talk and stuff 17:57:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Much faster 17:57:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And efficent 17:58:12 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: thought you will get that weird subpage with a subpage :P 17:58:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: though* 17:58:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: M? 17:58:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Nah 17:58:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Think of the talk page as a main article 17:58:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Where you can sign 17:58:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: salso cause i love my signature luul 17:58:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: We can add like 17:59:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: by User 17:59:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: well, the galleries are already subpages 17:59:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's not a subpage 17:59:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I meant the talk pages that is 17:59:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's a namespace 17:59:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Talk:User:Robyn Grayson 17:59:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Go here 17:59:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh wait 17:59:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Whoops 18:00:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:List_of_Lucky_Charm_objects 18:00:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Here 18:00:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sorry 18:00:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 100 wpm ftw 18:00:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that is right, I forgot 18:00:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;) 18:00:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay 18:00:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but the galleries are still subpages 18:00:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yes they are 18:00:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But a subpage won't really be a matter 18:00:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Since talk pages aren't subpages 18:01:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Their simply like the article comments at the bottom 18:01:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Cept they get an actual page 18:02:03 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 18:02:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but you have to sing them 18:02:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Rip 18:02:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Not really? 18:02:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ~~~~ :P 18:02:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I mean signing it is so others know YOU left it 18:02:28 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: sign* 18:02:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You can choose not to sign it, and leave it anonymous 18:02:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Although ?action=history will expose everything 18:02:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 18:03:00 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 18:03:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Gotta know where to look (y) 18:03:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wb 18:03:33 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: fun issues with chat today :P 18:03:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No. 18:04:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that wasn't chat? 18:04:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Prob on iPad 18:05:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No. 18:06:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You gonna tell us or do you want us to keep guessing 18:06:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 18:08:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: we'll start poking you :P 18:08:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yus 18:10:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What're you both up to 18:11:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hmm? 18:12:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: He meant what are you doing. 18:12:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: you are the on not talking 18:12:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me starts poking Casey 18:12:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: one* 18:12:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Boop 18:13:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And yet, I still don't know what either of you are up to lol 18:13:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I'm sure you can live without knowing! 18:14:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me glomps Casey 18:15:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm just trying to spark conversation really 18:15:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 18:16:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Eat* 18:16:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Burgers woo 18:16:42 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: ? 18:16:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: tes 18:16:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sorry Api 18:17:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I sent "Im gonna go eat" but api didn't receive it 18:17:11 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 18:17:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: so cya laters 18:18:49 JOIN Eightworldwonder has joined the Ladyblog 18:19:01 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi. 18:20:03 QUIT Eightworldwonder has left the Ladyblog 18:25:05 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 18:25:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: can I toss Chat out the window now? 18:26:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: ? 18:26:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it crashed on me >.> 18:27:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: so nothing new. 18:27:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yep 18:27:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and I thought Wikia fixed this issue 18:27:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: How are you going to plan to fix this? 18:27:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: never mind. 18:35:48 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 18:36:15 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 18:51:41 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 19:08:29 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 19:09:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wb 19:10:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: thank 19:10:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: crashed on me too 19:10:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: >_> 19:10:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What're you all up to now? 19:11:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: nothing much 19:11:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: didn't Wikia fix that issues years ago? 19:11:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I have no idea 19:11:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I stalk everything but pull requests 19:11:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Cause hundreds happen a day and i'm just too lazy too 19:11:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: sagain 19:12:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ssays the person that staks 10k edits on wikis per day :joy: 19:16:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 19:17:34 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 19:17:55 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 19:20:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: wb' 19:23:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I closed th3e wrong tab :P 19:24:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 19:24:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *the 19:25:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wh47 19:25:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 31337 5P33CH 19:25:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: \o/ 19:26:31 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 19:26:36 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 19:27:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Keep closing the wrong tab huh 19:27:13 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hmm? 19:27:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You left again 19:27:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lul 19:29:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not this time 19:30:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lul 19:44:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *the 19:44:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wh47 19:44:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 31337 5P33CH 19:44:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: \o/ 19:44:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Keep closing the wrong tab huh 19:44:28 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hmm? 19:44:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You left again 19:44:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lul 19:44:28 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not this time 19:44:28 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:45:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: sup 20:02:38 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 20:24:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 31337 5P33CH 20:24:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: \o/ 20:24:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Keep closing the wrong tab huh 20:24:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hmm? 20:24:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You left again 20:24:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lul 20:24:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not this time 20:24:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lul 20:24:31 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 20:24:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: sup 20:26:28 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 20:29:18 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 20:40:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: DEAD 21:04:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: \o/ 21:04:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Keep closing the wrong tab huh 21:04:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hmm? 21:04:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You left again 21:04:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lul 21:04:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not this time 21:04:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lul 21:04:37 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:04:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: sup 21:16:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: STILL DEAD 21:25:48 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 21:27:46 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: even more dead 21:27:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I g2g :P 21:27:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: bye for ow 21:27:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: now* 21:28:11 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 2016 04 23